Until the sun sets
by Kurasshu
Summary: -STORY CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM HTTD2- Toothless is exhausted from working so much, Cloudjumper comes to keep him company ( Cloudjumper X Toothless )
1. Chapter 1

After Toothless became the Alpha, and Hiccup became the new chief, they both had more responsibilities now. Hiccup had to protect the villagers of Berk and spend some time with his long lost mother. While Toothless on the other hand had to look after the other dragons, infants, old, sick, and healthy. Toothless and Hiccup don't hang out much as they used to, and Toothless didn't have much company.

One afternoon, Toothless was exhausted from working so much and decided to rest a bit on an area that's northern from Berk where it's peace and quiet. The night fury found his spot, circled around himself with his fire, and positioned himself. He closed his eyes but not for very long. A figure swooped by and came towards him.

"Hello Toothless." It was none other than Cloudjumper.

"What do you want?" Toothless asked with his eyes still closed.

"Well I couldn't help but notice you're all alone here, is something troubling you?"

The night fury yawned and looked towards the stormcutter "Well... Hiccup and I have been drifting apart lately, ever since I became Alpha and he's become chief you know?"

"So you are alone then?"

"Yes..."

"I could keep you company."

Toothless looked at Cloudjumper with a bit of a confused look, Cloudjumper never exactly offered something like this before. "You'd do that?" Toothless asked

"Yeah." Cloudjumper laid next to where the obsidian dragon was and covered his wing over him. Toothless was confused at his sudden affection. "I also brought you this," Cloudjumper's throat shifted as he regurgitated a slimey pile of fish. "I thought you might be hungry."  
Toothless devoured the fish Cloudjumper brought, because not only was he hungry, he enjoyed the flavor of Cloudjumper's saliva on the regurgitated fish.

"It's almost like you came looking for me on purpose..." Toothless suspected as he saw Cloudjumper's smile with his golden eyes staring back at him.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But it's lucky I did or else you've would've missed this." Cloudjumper closed his eyes and pressed his lips on Toothless's own.

Toothless was shocked as his body backed away but his head didn't. He'd seen Hiccup and Astrid do this all the time and wondered what did Hiccup meant by it being "magical". But now that it's happened to him so suddenly, he can't decide whether it is magical as Hiccup said or disgusting seeing as it's coming from the one dragon he'd least expected would do this.  
Cloudjumper broke the kiss and looked at Toothless in a lustful way, seeing the impact it had on the little dragon. It took a moment for Toothless to process what just happened. He shook his head furiously, blushing, and looked at the bigger dragon angrily.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The night fury yelled.

"Why it was just how the humans represent their affection, I wanted to try it on you~. It was rather nice I must say, I can tell you enjoyed it too." Cloudjumper had answered ever so calmly.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Calm down my little kitty~ you shouldn't be so hot headed about this." Said Cloudjumper as he nuzzled Toothless.

_'my little kitty'?! _Toothless thought as he let the stormcutter nuzzle him.

"Well what I don't understand is why you're doing this to me!" Toothless exclaimed.

"It's simply because I love you." Cloudjumper had snuggled Toothless closer to him as Toothless found himself purring at Cloudjumper's actions

_What's wrong with you Toothless?!_ He thought to himself _Don't be fooled! He's trying to play with your mind that's all... but... it is rather nice._

Toothless thought about it and realized that no other dragon seemed to care as much as Cloudjumper did. He realized that Cloudjumper was always there for him, especially how affectionate and considerate he was to him at his time of need. Maybe this dragon is supposed to be the one that will never give up for him and will stay by his side no matter what. Maybe this dragon felt as lonesome and didnt want him to feel the same no longer ever since his species of Night Furies wiped out and Hiccup had and will eventually move on.

Cloudjumper was rather surprised to see the smaller dragon snuggling back the affection, and looking up at him with his emerald compassionate eyes. Cloudjumper smirked and said "So you're giving in?" as the stormcutter licked the night fury's forehead and heard him pur with pleasure then licked the smaller dragon's lips as Toothless licked Cloudjumper's saliva from his lips and savored the flavor. Cloudjumper pressed his lips on the night fury's again but Toothless welcoming him instead. The stormcutter had pinned down the black dragon on the ground as he pushed into Toothless's mouth as the two tongues battled for dominance.

The 2 dragons had eventually stopped as they nuzzled each other and pressed foreheads. Cloudjumper whispered to the night fury the question that would change everything.

"Toothless...? Will you be my mate?"

Without any second thought, Toothless already had his answer. "Yes!" Toothless exclaimed as he repeatively licked a joyful Cloudjumper. They purred and nuzzled until the sun had went down.


	2. Chapter 2

The 2 dragons had comfortably slept very close to each other that night. They had forgot to go home that day, but they didn't care.  
The sun had arisen the next day and the Alpha was the first to get up.

Toothless got up and began kissing his partner Cloudjumper awake on the lips as they were both snuggling each other in their slumber.

"C'mon Cloudjumper! Get up! We've got a day ahead of us!" The Night fury said hyperactively.  
It took a while for the stormcutter to fight off sleep as he yawned and looked over at his new mate.

"Well Good morning to you too~" Cloudjumper said tiredly as he nuzzled the young one. Toothless purred as he nuzzled back, he gently bit on Cloudjumper's arm-wing with his gums as he pulled it and said "C'mon! We have to get back to Berk and have breakfast! First come, first serve!"

Cloudjumper stood up and shook sleep off him. He spreaded out his wings, and began to flap, and flew off with Toothless following him.

When the two got back to Berk for their morning breakfast, Hiccup saw Toothless come back and rushed towards him, giving the night fury a hug around his neck.

"Toothless!" Hiccup began. "You've been gone since yesterday afternoon! Where were you bud? I was worried sick!"  
Toothless cooed to Hiccup, letting him know that everything was alright. The night fury then saw the pile of freshly caught fish and ran towards it, devouring them but leaving just enough for the other dragons. Cloudjumper went next to Toothless and ate some fish as well as he cuddled near him.

When the two finished eating, they started playing outside of Hiccup's house. Hiccup saw Toothless playing, but didn't expect to see him playing with Cloudjumper, Cloudjumper rarely plays due to his serious nature. Hiccup shrugged off the thought but then saw Toothless regurgitate the fish he ate earlier to Cloudjumper as he ate the regurgitated fish and pressed against the smaller one's forehead. Hiccup never seen Toothless so affectionate towards another dragon nor share his food with another one as well. Hiccup decided maybe he should talk about this with his mother since she has had 20 years of dragon training.

Meanwhile the two dragons continued playing as the other dragons around them who flew by saw those 2 play with each other in the most lovey-dovey way possible.  
Toothless pinned down Cloudjumper and smiled playfully.

"Toothless? Can you do me a favor, it's gonna sound kinda crazy though." Cloudjumper asked

"Anything!"

"Well, Can I feel how hot and intense your plasma blast is? You can just shoot at me your most gentle one."

Toothless blinked twice at him and thought about it for a while "But, wouldn't that be too dangerous though?"

"I did say your most gentle one." Cloudjumper repeated.

"I'm telling you mom," Hiccup was in the middle of explaining "There's something going on between Toothless and Cloudjumper."

"Well, from what you're telling me, I believe they're in love." Valka stated.

"In love?!" Hiccup exclaimed. "How could it be possible though, they're both _males._"

"Well anything can happen with dragons, son. Just look at those two out there."

Valka and Hiccup both looked at their 2 dragons playing with each other with Toothless on top of Cloudjumper, Hiccup smiled towards his mother but then they heard a screeching noise that Hiccup sooned recognized.

"TOOTHLESS NO!" Hiccup screamed as he rushed outside and tackled the night fury, interrupting his plasma blast shot to Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper got up but Valka held him back. "What's the matter with you Toothless?! Have you've gone mad?! You could've killed Cloudjumper with your plasma blast."

Toothless held his head down as his master scolded him while Cloudjumper was screeching to get near the night fury.

"It seems like You're gonna have to go somewhere until you've learned your lesson." Hiccup said as he climbed on Toothless's back and rode him to the place. Cloudjumper was roaring for Toothless to come back as Toothless cried out sad roars at Cloudjumper.

Hiccup had ridden Toothless to where they first met when Toothless was stranded in the the canyon. Hiccup got off Toothless and removed his helping tail. Toothless was unable to fly out of the canyon now as he whimpered to his trainer who just walked away and got out of the canyon without saying a word. Toothless roared in both agony and frustration at Hiccup. Hours had passed as Toothless cried, wishing for the company of Cloudjumper.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup returned to Berk by walking and in the meantime Valka was trying to calm down Cloudjumper.

"What did you do with Toothless?" Valka had asked as Cloudjumper stopped fussing around, paying immediate attention to what the boy was about to say.

"Well I put him in the canyon of where I first found him." Hiccup said as Cloudjumper eyed Toothless's half fake tail that Hiccup was holding. Toothless can't fly and will be stuck there without it.

Cloudjumper got furious and pinned down Hiccup by pressing down his wing on his chest with his talon near his throat. He stared at Hiccup intensely as the boy looked back at the Stormcutter in fear.

"Cloudjumper! No!" Valka cried out.

The stormcutter looked at his trainer then back down at her son, he raised his wings and-straight at his face- gave a deep booming roar that echoed across the land. Cloudjumper flew off into the distance as Valka helped her son get up.

"Mom, shouldn't you go after him?"

"I think it's best if we leave him be." Valka stated, she was right though, if they interrupted again, they would have met their fate.

Cloudjumper flew and flew for hours, looking around in search for Toothless. Even when his wings got tired, he didn't give up. He roared hoping for a roar back from his mate, he roared again then heard a faint roar off in the distance. Cloudjumper recognized the roar and flew towards the call. The roar got louder and louder the closer he came. Then he saw a small black figure and already knew who it was, he dived right towards it as the black dragon called out his name.

"Cloudjumper!" Toothless called out with his eyes beginning to tear up.

Cloudjumper was just too happy that he forgot to stop flying towards Toothless. The two clashed into each other and rolled and tumbled around until the force and motion stopped them. Toothless had stopped with him on top of Cloudjumper as he hugged him really tight as tears fell across his scales.

"It's alright Toothless, I'm here now, there's no need to cry." The bigger dragon said as he hugged the little dragon. "I'm terribly sorry about what happened. I wouldn't have asked such a stupid question if I knew this was going to happen to you." He said with a bit of a temptation to cry himself.

"It's alright Cloudy... but it's just... I'm really happy that you're here, especially when I need you the most... I hate being stuck here..."

_'Cloudy'?_ Cloudjumper thought for a moment then placed the little dragon off of him and looked around at the place where Toothless has been left in. He understood why now, since the walls were too high and steep, making it difficult for a dragon that can't fly to get out. But it had a giant beautiful lake, with objects to climb on.

"Well it's not that bad if you ignore the walls."

"It's not that bad when you're here." Toothless said as he rubbed his head on Cloudjumper's chest.

"Okay, so now that I've found you let's head back." Cloudjumper said as he rubbed his head back on the little dragon and snuggled Toothless close to him.

"W-where exactly?"

"Berk of course."

Toothless took a couple of steps away from him with his ears perked down.

Cloudjumper cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong Toothless?"

"It's just-"

"Oh, I know, you can't fly. Well You can climb on my back and I can fly us out of here."

"No, not that. It's just that I don't really want to go back to Berk. Hiccup is mad at me, and I don't need anyone else's affection as long as I have you with me."

"Oh, I see. So you want to stay here until you feel you're ready?"

Without saying a word, the Night fury nodded and walked back towards the Stormcutter. Toothless laid down and Cloudjumper did the same, with his wing over him. Cloudjumper licked Toothless passionately and the young one purred at the older one's affection towards him.

The sun had setted and the two had fallen asleep. Cloudjumper couldn't help but notice Toothless whimpering in his sleep as the stormcutter hugged and held him tight.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Toothless moved towards Cloudjumper to nuzzle him, but he didnt feel him there nor his wing on him. Toothless opened his eyes and had awaken to find Cloudjumper missing beside him. His ears perked upwards and he got up and looked around with him nowhere in sight. The little dragon sat down and held his head down in despair.

_H-He left me... _Toothless thought _I can't believe he ditched me, he said he'll be by my side_ always.

An hour had past then Toothless heard flapping noises and headed over in that direction. He saw Cloudjumper having at least 40 fish stuffed in his mouth as he swooped down and dropped them on the ground for Toothless to eat.

"Sorry I took so long." Cloudjumper said.

Toothless looked at all the fish Cloudjumper had brought and looked at him with an irritated look. "What?" Cloudjumper asked.

"You abandoned me!" Toothless said.

"What?! No I didn't! I'd never abandon you!"

Toothless saw the amount of fish the stormcutter brought to him. Too many to count at least. Cloudjumper must have woken up early in order to deliver this many fish that was brought to him. The little dragon saw how the worried yet scared the golden eyes of the bigger one looked at him. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way of Cloudjumper's hard work.

"I-I'm sorry, Cloudy... I guess I overreacted." Toothless ate one of the fishes and smiled at Cloudjumper to let him know everything was alright. Cloudjumper smiled back on how cute Toothless was towards him but his smile soon faded. To him, Toothless seemed to be acting a little strangely.

As Toothless ate the fishes, Cloudjumper ate some too. But the older dragon couldn't help but asking his mate a question.

"Toothless..?"

Toothless swallowed and looked over at him, smiling, with his ears perked up. "Yes Cloudy? What is it?"

"Are you sure everything's alright?"

"O-of course!" Toothless seemed to say a little too quickly. "I mean- Why wouldn't things be? I'm fine!"

"Because you're behavior has been catching my attention. You were whimpering in your sleep and now you've seemed to overreact."

The younger dragon went silent as his ears slowly began to go down.

"OKAY. I admit it. I'm just a little homesick and having all these nightmares about... losing my family and everyone I love..." Toothless shifted with his back turned against Cloudjumper, ashamed of how an Alpha shouldn't be acting like this at all.

Cloudjumper walked up towards the little dragon as he hugged him from behind, without even realizing that he was putting all this weight on Toothless. The two fell with the stormcutter right on top of the Night fury, with the night fury still having his back facing the stormcutter. Almost like in a mating position.

"C-Cloudjumper?" Toothless began. "You want to do this now without warning?!"

"No wait, Toothless! This was just an acci-" Before the older dragon could finish his sentence, he felt the Night fury adjusting his positioning from right under him, moving his tail aside, welcoming the Stormcutter to go in.

"Well, if you want to get this over with now be my guest~" The night fury said in a voice tone that the older one found quite attractive.

"W-wait but Toothless, I-"

"Come on Cloudjumper, you want to please your Alpha don't you?~"

Cloudjumper could never disobey the Alpha's orders, he was just that loyal. Not only that but this could have been his only opportunity to do this.

The older one began to adjust himself as well until he found his position comfortable, his head reached over and bit on the Alpha's neck to make sure he'll stay still instead of running away. He began to start as the younger one roared at the pain, clawing the ground, and snarling a couple times, but moaned as he got used to it.

The two dragons roared, growled, and panted, and a couple times of their roars becoming one. But they both screamed at the end when Cloudjumper was finished, as their screams traveled across the land to be heard by everyone in the valley.


	5. Chapter 5

Toothless looked up at Cloudjumper with both of them still panting. Cloudjumper did three final thrusts before exiting out of Toothless and getting off of him. The night fury could barely keep his legs standing because of either the numbness or soreness as he rested his bottom on the side of his hips and smiled at the Stormcutter.

"Did I go too rough on you?" Cloudjumper asked.

Toothless looked over at his bottom and said "Pretty much, I don't think I can stand at the moment nor sit down. But that's all right, I'll manage."

"Oh, uhh... Sorry about that."

"It's alright Cloudy, you did your job amazingly. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to do it but you. And you've succeeded your task by pleasuring your Alpha as well~"

"O-oh! Thank you." The stormcutter said as he bowed his head to his alpha also known as his mate. He headed over to Toothless and pressed his forehead against him and the two purred.

"You think Hiccup will kill me if he found out about this?" Toothless asked.

Cloudjumper remained silent for a moment before speaking.  
"Well, let's just get all this homesickness out of your mind. If he did find out I will go and take the blame for it since I'm the one who knocked you up after all."

Toothless smiled at Cloudjumper, he wanted to move towards him but if he tried then pain would emerge. Toothless looked up at the cloudless orange sky as the sun was setting into a full moon blue. He shut his eyes and said without thinking "I love you very much Cloudjumper..."

Cloudjumper looked towards him surprisingly and said "Oh! I love you too Toothless!" he couldn't help but hide a rosey blush from his face.

The wind blew on Toothless's face as the scent smell like Berk. It relaxed Toothless a bit but still made him feel homesick as well.

"Cloudjumper, I'm very happy with you here with me, but I want to spend our happiness on Berk, where I belong. It's my home. I hope you can understand."

Cloudjumper blinked out of confusion "W-Well of course I understand! I miss the dragon sanctuary and get a little homesick sometimes as well. But I don't want you to feel the same Toothless. Of course we'll head back to Berk, because of you, for you."


End file.
